Coaxial cables transmit radio frequency (“RF”) signals between transmitters and receivers and are used to interconnect televisions, cable boxes, DVD players, satellite receivers, modems, and other electrical devices and electronic components. Typical coaxial cables include an inner conductor surrounded by a flexible dielectric insulator, a foil layer, a conductive metallic tubular sheath or shield, and a polyvinyl chloride jacket. The RF signal is transmitted through the inner conductor. The conductive tubular shield provides a ground and inhibits electrical and magnetic interference with the RF signal in the inner conductor.
Coaxial cables must be terminated with cable connectors to be coupled to mating posts of electrical devices. Connectors typically have a connector body or barrel, a threaded fitting mounted for rotation on an end of the barrel, a bore extending into the barrel from an opposed end to receive the coaxial cable, and an inner post within the bore coupled in electrical communication with the fitting. Generally, connectors are crimped onto a prepared end of a coaxial cable to secure the connector to the coaxial cable. Crimping usually requires a special tool.
When some connectors are crimped, whether by design flaw or installation flaw, gaps, holes, or pinch or pressure points can be created between the crimped or compressed connector barrel and the cable within. This can lead to RF performance issues caused by RF egress, RF ingress, and potentially unreliable grounding. It can also make the connector vulnerable to moisture intrusion, which leads to corrosion, signal degradation, and other issues. An improved connector is needed.